


Shoot Him Down

by slimeyboydante



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anger, Angry Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Asshole Deceit Sanders, Asshole Morality | Patton Sanders, Child Death, Dark Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dark Thoughts, Implied Child Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Murderous Thoughts, Original Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimeyboydante/pseuds/slimeyboydante
Summary: Virgil, a grieving and angry father, has some rather dark thoughts.





	Shoot Him Down

Virgil stared at the oblivious couple.

Fury and hatred whirled in his mismatched eyes, dark and cold. His lips were pulled in a scowl. Fingers curled into fists, resting at his sides. He felt nothing but fury, hatred, and grief. He wanted to throw up. Wanted to go over to them and murder them.

Looking away, Virgil's thoughts drifted to dark ones. He imagined himself sneaking up behind Elijah and choking him, watching in dark amusement as the Prince struggled to breath and squirmed. He imagined drowning the Prince, his grip harsh and strong. He imagined cutting him into pieces, or perhaps pushing him off a high place, or perhaps poisoning. Oh, the thoughts are endless.

Virgil glanced at Elijah, watching the way his arms were interlock with his husband. Virgil looked at the short man. Virgil could understand how someone could like him. Patton was short, soft and kind. With pale skin, soft, curly blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and a pretty smile. Kind, sweet, and immensely loyal. He was the exact opposite of Elijah;who was taller than him, tan skin, blind in a eye, hazel eyes, dark hair, and a seductive smile. He was charming, secretive, and untrustworthy.

Virgil couldn't help but wonder why Elijah chose Patton over him. Virgil was way better than the squishy boy. He wall tall and handsome, with dark skin, long, silky curly hair, a soft hazel and exotic green, a charming smile, and he was witty, intelligent, and charming. He was an exotic type of beauty, he knew thousands of people who would want him. He captured everyone's attention, but why would Elijah choose Patton over him? It didn't make sense.

But then again, Virgil thought, eyes darkening, he could understand why.

Patton was easy to manipulate, he was soft and kind, with a soft heart and a vulnerable mind. Elijah always wanted a submissive husband, Virgil wasn't that. He was stubborn, snarky, and witty, he was not submissive and would never be. Elijah liked him for a bit, before he realized Virgil would never submit to him. He cast Virgil and his two sons away. He felt sympathy for Patton.

But the soft man shouldn't worry, Virgil would get rid of Elijah. He just hope he'd be gone before they could get any children. He didn't want them to suffer the way Virgil did, oh, he couldn't imagine Patton feeling the agony and grief of losing your children. He would never feel the agony of watching your children drown and being unable to help.

At the thought Virgil shut his eyes, his nose tingling. He pushed it away, his eyes opening and revealing blazing eyes. Once more, he turned his gaze over to the couple.

He saw Elijah's loyal friend and adviser, Logan, say something to him. Then, the royal couple turned and-

Virgil glared, eyes completely darkening and feeling nothing but the wrath of a grieving father and hurt. Elijah glowered at him. Virgil took it as a challenge and stalked over to him, head ducked low, yet eyes concentrated on him and him alone.

People around him swerved out of the way, and even the guards were hesitant.

Virgil stopped in front of his ex-husband.

"Elijah." His cold gaze flickered over to Patton, completely ignoring Logan, then back to Elijah.

"What do you want? I thought I ordered my guards to escort you out of the Kingdom?" Elijah growled, his eyes flickering to his guards, who looked away in guilt.

Virgil shrugged. "You did. But I came back."

Elijah rose an eyebrow, staring up at Virgil with cold hazel eyes. "What's your intentions, you lying whore spider?"

Virgil bristled. "Nothing. I simply came to see how you feel after the death of our children. I wondered how you feel after Zen and Chyler's de-"

He felt a fist connect to his jaw and he stumbled back. He spat out blood and spit. He looked up to see the angry gaze of Elijah.

"You have no right to speak of their names, you pathetic whore!" He roared.

Virgil snarled in anger, and in a swift movement, reached for his dagger and-

Elijah fell to the floor with a loud screech, hand over his left eye, crimson red liquid streaming down his hand. He gasped, eyes wide in shock.

The guards quickly jumped in but in a few seconds, both fell the thr gorund, limp.

Virgil stood over them, breathing heavily, blood coating his dagger and hands.

"You made me a promise a hundred moons ago, Elijah." He snarled lowly, snapping his gaze to Logan and Patton who froze in their movements. He turned to the side as he saw guards running towards them, and then to the other side, and saw more guards. Virgil looked down at the Prince. "And I'm going to make sure you keep your promise, Elijah."

Without another word, Virgil whirled around and sprinted away, running like the wind and with ease, running as fast as a cheetah, yet running with grace like a gazelle.

He felt nothing but anger. If there was one thing you must know about Virgil is that he always keeps his promise and is true to his word, he expects others to do the same.

And he'd be damn if he didn't force Elijah to own up to his words. He was gonna make sure he did, even if it meant Virgil went to the Storm of No Exit.

That was his last promise to Elijah.


End file.
